onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:NoPicAvailable.png
New Image I've found this: https://postimg.org/image/jwmtgcpqf/ The current picture that is being used when there is no available picture is not very good. In my opinion it looks terrible, so I made this: http://i.imgur.com/krO4uyV.png It might not be perfect, but I think it's definitely a lot better than what's currently being used. The page for this file said to discuss before uploading a new version, so that's what this is. What do people think? 22:08, August 30, 2014 (UTC) I agree with this change. Mr. Whatever (talk) 22:40, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the input, I no longer see the warning on the page or any reason to hesitate, so I went ahead and uploaded it. 23:10, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Uh, no. 1 person agreeing with you who is not even an admin, a discussion does not make. You need to wait for more people to have input. I personally think the image is kinda bad looking. And it has to be square, given how No Pic Available is used to replace numerous Portraits. 23:13, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Oh, alright then. 23:14, August 30, 2014 (UTC) The image is unsuitable for multiple sizes. You can barely read it when it's small. The NoPicAvailable image can be down to 120px which at that size you can't even read. You can only see the wanted and the dead or alive part clearly and this is just one problem with this new proposed image.--DuelMaster93 (talk) 23:25, August 30, 2014 (UTC) You're right, how about this one then: http://i.imgur.com/7nKDAHK.png 23:41, August 30, 2014 (UTC) It's an improvement, but that image appears to be fan-art. I don't think we're aloud to have fan-art, and if it is aloud we would need to know who it's from. Perhaps you could find a similar image, except a screenshot from the series. Also, as JustSomeDude pointed out earlier, it has to square.--DuelMaster93 (talk) 00:14, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Ah, yes I forgot about that. I think that the fanart rule only applies to actual images in articles, but I'll see if I can find something good to replace it. Also, although it appears to be a rectangle it actually is a square, it's 500px x 500px. 01:22, August 31, 2014 (UTC) We don't need a fancy image for this. The original is better. SeaTerror (talk) 03:30, August 31, 2014 (UTC) I totally agree with ST on this. We don't need anything fancy, as this is not meant to catch the eye. Also, it needs to be only text given how it needs to be readable at portrait gallery size. 18:01, August 31, 2014 (UTC) I don't really "care" if it gets replaced, but if the design can be improved, and be "One Piece" related, then I'm all for it. Just needs to have more readability in a thumbnail. Mr. Whatever (talk) 04:06, September 3, 2014 (UTC) So do we really need this to be an active discussion now? There's a lot of them and this is not exactly a pressing matter. If you've got an image, then make it active again, if not, I think we're done here. 02:54, September 4, 2014 (UTC) The image that is currently in use for "No Picture Available" needs replacing,as mentioned above by the users. Also, this is not the first time that people complain about it. I think the chosen image is of poor quality and it doesn't fit the wikia interface. Therefore,I'm requesting a change to be made,that is, if other users agree,obviously. Here are my suggestions : 1st Version: (The following picture with Robin is NOT fanart of any kind,it's actually the cover of chapter 540.) http://s1125.photobucket.com/user/guxhumi2/media/NoPicAvailable1_zpsktepixbm.png.html 2nd Version: http://s1125.photobucket.com/user/guxhumi2/media/NoPicAvailable2_zps9e1nbbve.png.html 3rd Version: http://s1125.photobucket.com/user/guxhumi2/media/NoPicAvailable3_zpsaltzbsok.png.html 4th Version: http://s1125.photobucket.com/user/guxhumi2/media/NoPicAvailable4_zpsblz6ufua.png.html My first choice would be the number one recommendation,but let me know what you think. Thanks. 22:58, April 19, 2015 (UTC) I don't know if a complex image like that would work, you have to imagine many of them at 120px in a gallery. On my wiki I made a "minimal" image like this. I like the third version. AsuraDrago 23:32, April 19, 2015 (UTC) "We don't need a fancy image for this." Seriously. It's just supposed to be an image that says there is no picture available. That's it. SeaTerror (talk) 23:44, April 19, 2015 (UTC) That might not work for the first alternative maybe,but the other versions would do the job just fine.I do think though that when minimized down to 120 px the text is still readable. The text only image is a modest and simplistic choice and I don't have anything against it due to the fact that the main issue here is the font itself.However, a proper one piece related background complimenting the text isn't a bad idea and it might suit the wikia better. 00:28, April 20, 2015 (UTC) No. Keep the old one. 02:06, April 20, 2015 (UTC) There should be no distractions for this image. White background, and text. The only changes I would ever discuss would be changing the placement of the text in order to make it even larger. 05:07, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Even text enlargment alone would me an improvement,but I also think the font should be changed as well.If you haven't noticed already, the font currently in use is Comic Sans and its construction indicates a lack of seriousness or professionalism,even its creator described it as a joke,therefore it should be removed. The requested design with white background and larger black text has been applied,I also chose a different yet decent font called Helvetica. You can see the changes here. http://imgur.com/m62AAeM 13:22, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Why not a simple icon image? You know, like those icon browsers or windows use as placeholder or when "no image is available". That's why I made something like this. Make it two rows like the old one, Granit. The pyramid shape seems silly. Otherwise it's good, the font is definitely better. 14:25, April 20, 2015 (UTC) The icon image might be a bit confusing and can be easily misunderstood by regular users because it doesn't fill the role to inform about character debuting for example,and that is something that the users might not be fully aware of.So,with a simple "No picture available" image they would immediately understand and grasp the given concept.Nonetheless, I do think that a text based picture should be used for this. Regarding the first image I posted, I created two more variations. The first one includes capitalized letters http://i.imgur.com/2T1AvWE.png The second one is made using two rows only, as requested. http://i.imgur.com/KqSsHai.png 15:37, April 20, 2015 (UTC) I don't see a problem with 3 rows, as it lets the text become larger and there's less wasted white space. Also, I don't see a problem with Comic Sans, because most scanlations of manga use it these days. 19:12, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Second one is perfect. 19:13, April 20, 2015 (UTC) @JustSomeDude That's incorrect. They use a font called CCWildWords-Roman for scans, different from comic sans. 20:07, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Then let's use that font, GH. 14:05, April 21, 2015 (UTC) As long as we replace Comic Sans, I'm fine with that. Here's a sample: http://i.imgur.com/1nNDmDM.png 14:32, April 21, 2015 (UTC) I still feel like 3 rows would be fine... but I won't fight it if nobody else cares. If you can't make it fit with any bigger text (even a font point or two), the just go ahead and upload it. 03:55, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Done.Image successfully replaced. 19:20, April 23, 2015 (UTC) So why can't we use the Helvetica variation? That one had the biggest text. Wild Words is even smaller than the Comic Sans. 19:22, April 23, 2015 (UTC) I don't like that because it's too serious and dated looking. It would make our portrait galleries look even more 1998 than ever. It might even make them look 1997. 22:03, April 23, 2015 (UTC) There's a One Piece font available: http://www.fontspace.com/phantom-king-graphics/one-piece. Should we use it? :海賊☠ 姫 (talk) 02:00, April 24, 2015 (UTC) :I was aware of that font's existence from the beginning, and the reason why I didn't use it is simple,here's why. :Only the letters O,N,E P,I,E,C,E that originally appear in the title of the manga and anime version have been stylized, the other letters and numbers are similar to Times New Roman(If not TimesNewRoman itself) and are little to no modified at all,that's why the font itself fails to mimick the one piece themed design,and to be honest is quite mediocre looking, I'm against using it,also the current image that is in use is pretty readable,even at 120px,and I think it's a good choice because the scanlation groups use it. : 11:13, April 24, 2015 (UTC) I don't like the OP font either. I think the lack of responses here shows we're fine with the current image choice, so I'm closing this. 15:26, April 28, 2015 (UTC)